El encuentro
by Spain-Love04
Summary: Perú tenía una vida pacífica con su hermano y su abuelo hasta que a sus tierras llegan unos extranjeros, entre ellos un misterioso hombre de ojos verdes que cambiará su historia para siempre. Latin Hetalia


**El encuentro**

-**Título:** El encuentro

**-Personajes:** Perú. España. Imperio Inca. Bolivia.

**-Notas:** Aquí he cambiado el nombre de los personajes, ya que según mi headcanon Miguel y Julio tenían nombres incas antes de que llegara Antonio a conquistarlos, momento en el que se les asignaron nombres nuevos. A Miguel lo llamo Kuntur (Cóndor) y a Julio Waywa (Remolino). Como el Imperio Inca no tiene nombre oficial decidí ponerle uno yo: En este fic lo llamo Hatuntupaq (Magnífico, grande y majestuoso)

-**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y Latin Hetalia no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**El encuentro**

Kuntur no se lo podía creer. No podía creerse que su abuelo Inca, Hatuntupaq, lo estuviera mandando solo a Lima ¡Nunca había permanecido solo en aquella ciudad! Y además mandó también a su broder Waywa al refugio del lago Titikaka. Algo malo tenía que estar ocurriendo. Pero cuando le preguntó a su abuelo este se limitó a contestarle que no era nada malo, que debía irse a Lima y luego él iría a buscarlo. Kuntur tenía el presentimiento de que todo eso tenía que ver con la llegada de extranjeros invasores a sus tierras. Se hacían llamar a sí mismos "españoles".

Todo había empezado con la llegada del ejército español a Cajamarca. Venían de conquistar las tierras cálidas del centro del continente y ahora habían bordeado la costa del Pacífico sur. No pudieron quedarse más sorprendidos al encontrarse con el panorama de la ciudad: había una guerra civil entre dos príncipes, Atahualpa y Huascar. Se estaban disputando el poder del Imperio Inca que controlaba esas tierras. Aprovechando que había disputa pudieron avanzar por el territorio. Una año más tarde de haber llegado a Cajarmarca, los extranjeros llegaron a Cuzco. Y allí fue donde Miguel pudo ver por primera vez a los extranjeros. Tanto él como el resto de habitantes de la ciudad se quedaron muy sorprendidos. Jamás habían visto a gente con la piel tan blanca, ni tampoco los curiosos animales donde iban montados. Ellos le llamaban "caballos". Hubo uno de ellos que nada más ver a los niños de la ciudad sonrió y bajó del caballo para jugar con ellos. Tenía el pelo de color marrón y unos grandes ojos verdes. Los niños al principio dudaron, pero poco a poco se fueron acercando a él. Kuntur y Waywa estaban escondidos detrás de la puerta de una de las viviendas, observando lo que hacían. Su abuelo les había prohibido acercarse a ellos hasta que no supieran las intenciones que tenían. Ellos obedecieron.

Hatuntupaq a veces hablaba con el hombre de ojos verdes. Y un día los vio discutir fuertemente. Ese mismo día los invasores se marcharon de Cuzco, pero su abuelo no se quedó tranquilo y reflexionó durante largo rato: Aquello todavía no había acabado y los extranjeros no iba a rendirse en su empeño por conquistar sus tierras. Si lograban derrotarle a él caería un Imperio, pero todavía no tendrían control sobre las tierras. Solo tendría control sobre las tierras si lograba hacerse con sus nietos. Así que lo importante era que no los encontrara. Por eso decidió mandar a cada uno de ellos a una parte distinta de sus países.

Desde ese día Kuntur ya llevaba un año viviendo solo en Lima. Hubiera deseado que su amiga Cool Llama le acompañase, pero su abuelo la había enviado con Julio. Por suerte la gentita de la ciudad se ocupaba de que no le faltara de nada.

Y por fin llegó el día en que su abuelo volvió por él. O eso era lo que se esperaba. No venía solo. Le acompañaban unos cuantos guerreros incas. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: Alguien venía a atacar Lima, la ciudad de los reyes ¿Quién podría ser?, pensó Kuntur. Seguro que eran los Huincas. Siempre estaban molestándolos. Pero para su sorpresa no se trataba de ellos, si no del grupo de extranjeros con el hombre de ojos verdes a la cabeza. El pequeño se asustó al ver la mirada del extranjero. No se parecía en nada al hombre que había visto en Cuzco. Ahora su mirada era fía y sin emoción. Tenía el ceño fruncido y ya no sonreía. Se plantó delante del templo de la ciudad y exigió a gritos que Hatuntupaq saliera. Kuntur abrazó a su abuelo. El inca sonrió levemente y acarició la cabeza de su nieto.

-Tengo que irme un momento. He de solucionar unas cosas con el extranjero.

-¡Pero mira la cara que tiene! Da miedo. Parece un demonio.

Antes de que Inca pudiera replicar se oyeron nuevos gritos en el exterior. Hatuntupaq besó la frente de su nieto y acarició sus cabellos.

- Kullayki mi pequeño Kuntur. Tú eres fuerte, no debes de tener miedo de nada. Por tus venas corre la sangre de los incas, somos guerreros hijos del sol. Hijos de Manco Cápac y Mamá ocllo, fundadores de nuestra querida Cuzco. Nunca olvides lo que te he enseñado. Nunca olvides quien eres, y tampoco olvides que esta tierra es tuya. Solo tú decides lo que quieres hacer con ella. Cuida de Waywa y de Cool Llama, eres el mayor y tienes esa responsabilidad. Recuerda que la familia es lo más importante que hay.

El pequeño le miró algo extrañado.

-Me hablas como si te fueras a ir y no te fuera a ver nunca más.

El mayor de los dos sonrió y se levantó.

-Volveremos a vernos, eso no lo dudes.

Hatuntupaq corrió la cortina que tapaba la entrada del templo para salir afuera. Kuntur corrió hasta aferrarse a su pierna. Presentía que algo malo iba a pasar. Miró a su abuelo con lágrimas en los ojos. El inca simplemente lo apartó con cuidado y salió de allí.

Esa fue la última vez que lo vio.

El pequeño se quedó tirado en el piso, llorando. Al otro lado de la cortina se empezaron a oír voces, y al rato el ruido de las armas chocando. Le empezó a doler la cabeza. No solo se trataba de una batalla, algo estaba sucediendo con sus territorios. Sintió que le faltaba el aire y apenas tuvo fuerzas para moverse ¿Qué estaría haciendo su abuelo? ¿Estaba peleando contra el hombre de ojos verdes? ¿Y si el hombre de ojos verdes entraba allí y le encontraba? Tenía que esconderse. Rápidamente buscó un lugar para ocultarse. Encontró una arqueta de madera donde se guardaban los objetos para los rituales del templo y se metió dentro. Tapó sus oídos con las manos para no oír nada y apretó los dientes con fuerza. Se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta.

Cuando despertó no se oía nada. No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó, pero parecía que todos se marcharon ya. No se oían ruidos de pelea. Quizás todo había terminado. Se limpió los restos de lágrimas de sus mejillas y sonrió con optimismo. Seguro que todo había sido un mal sueño ¿Cómo había podido dudar de que su abuelito fuera a estar bien? Seguro que el ruido de pasos acercándose que ahora oía eran suyos. Ya volvió a por él. Levantó un poco la tapa de la arqueta donde estaba escondido y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Casi se le paró el corazón cuando en vez de ver a su abuelo vio al hombre de ojos verdes, que parecía estar buscando algo. Por suerte esta vez no llevaba el hacha encima. Bajó la tapa otra vez ¡Carajo, esperaba encontrarse a cualquier persona menos a ese! Ahora tendría que esperar a que se marchase. Y el muy condenado se tomó su tiempo, miró por todos los rincones del templo y al final el ruido de sus pasos dejó de sonar.

Cuando creyó que se había ido, Kuntur levantó otra vez la tapa del arca con una sonrisilla. Ahora se iría corriendo a buscar a Julio y a su abuelo. Tanta tensión le había dado hambre y quería comer algo. Además seguro que Cool Llama andaba por ahí fuera esperando a que fuera por ella. Pero los planes de Miguel se fueron al traste al ver que el hombre de ojos verdes seguía ahí. Justo en ese momento se dio la vuelta y le vio.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Por primera vez.

Kuntur volvió a esconderse ¡La había fastidiado, le habían descubierto! Se encogió sobre sí mismo, presa del pánico. Oyó pasos que se acercaban y al rato abrieron la tapa del arcón. El extranjero le miró con curiosidad y con una gran sonrisa. El pequeño al principio pensó que iba a morirse del miedo, pero luego se fijó mejor en esos ojos verdes. No se parecían en nada a los que había visto hace un rato, que va. Ahora eran unos ojos llenos de vida y curiosidad.

-¡Hola pequeño!

Pero aun así Kuntur pegó un chillido y volvió a cerrar la tapa. No se dio cuenta de que le había pillado los dedos al extranjero, así que tras oír un grito de dolor tuvo que volver a abrir la tapa.

-¡Ay, ay, mis pobres dedos! ¡Mi mano! ¡Me dueleeeee!- El de ojos verdes se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas mientras se miraba la mano con un pucherito. Más que un adulto parecía un niño pequeño al que acababan de herir. Lanzaba exclamaciones en una lengua que el pequeño no entendía, pero que alguna vez había oído en Cuzco. Kuntur se arrepintió un poco de haberle pillado los dedos.

-¿Te lastimé? No fue mi intención.

El extranjero tampoco entendía nada de lo que le decía. Tras pensar un rato empezó a hablarle en otro idioma.

-¿ Mba'éichapa?

Miguel le miró con los ojos como platos ¿Qué carajo era eso? ¿No era ese el idioma de Guaraní? Al ver que no le entendía, el otro decidió probar con otra cosa.

-¿Allimanni?

Esta vez sí que le entendió y asintió.

El extranjero hablaba un quechua mal pronunciado que a veces se mezclaba con las palabras

-Algo así. Me estaba escondiendo del alboroto que había en la plaza.- Kuntur pensó que había dicho algo malo, pues de repente los ojos del mayor se entristecieron por un momento. Temió haber metido la pata ¿Y si a ese hombre se le ocurría hacerle algo? Era una idea que cada vez desechaba más en su mente, pero no podía descartarla. - ¿Ya se han ido todos los que había fuera?

-Si, ya solo quedo yo.

¿Sólo quedaba él? ¿Y dónde estaba Inca entonces?

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Kuntur aprovechó para mirarle con más atención. El extranjero vestía unas ropas muy raras de color rojo con algunos adornos que nunca había visto. No se parecía en nada a cómo iba vestido él, que llevaba una túnica multicolor con dibujos jeroglíficos, de colores vivos, y un tocado en la cabeza con tres plumas. La piel española era bastante más pálida en comparación con la suya. Y lo que más le llamó la atención, una vez más, fue el color de sus ojos. Brillaban como el verde de los campos tras la lluvia, como las esmeraldas. Su rostro era adornado con una sonrisa que destilaba inocencia. ¿Dónde había ido a parar esa mirada de fiereza que rato atrás tenía en la plaza cuando estaba peleando con su abuelo? El pequeño empezó a plantearse que hubiera dos personas iguales, pues era totalmente imposible que una misma persona pudiera tener dos expresiones tan completamente distintas. Si, debía de ser eso. Eran dos hermanos gemelos, uno bueno y otro malo. Ahora mismo debía estar con el bueno y suspiró aliviado.

Con los años aprendería que por desgracia Antonio estaba condenado a tener dos caras bien distintas, como todo Imperio.

De repente sus tripas empezaron a rugir y se dio cuenta de que tenía mucha hambre. El español se dio cuenta de ello y se rió.

-Por lo que veo tienes hambre.

-¡Mucha! No comí nada nada desde esta mañana

-¡Yo tampoco he comido nada desde esta mañana! Me muero de hambre. Creo que tenía algo por aquí…

Rebuscó entre sus bolsillos hasta sacar dos papas.

-¡Mira lo que tengo! No es gran cosa pero al menos aliviará el hambre. Toma, te doy una.

Kuntur sabía que no debía aceptar comida de un extraño y menos si se trataba de aquella persona tan rara. Su estómago siguió rugiendo. Que conste que si aceptaba la papa no era por gusto, si no para que su estómago se callase. El extranjero le miraba embobado.

-Ahw, pero qué lindo eres mientras comes ¡Están tan buenas estas hortalizas!- El español casi lloraba de la emoción a cada bocado que daba, y eso que se la estaba comiendo cruda. Kuntur le miró algo extrañado. Definitivamente aquel hombre parecía un niño pequeño. Mira que ponerse así por una papa… ¿Qué no las había probado en su vida o qué?

-¡Ah, pero qué maleducado soy!- De repente el mayor se llevó una mano a la cabeza y sonrió pidiendo disculpas.- No me he presentado. Me llamo Antonio ¿Y tú?

-Kuntur. Significa cóndor ¡Me encanta ese nombre!

-¡Oh! Bonito nombre ¿Así que tú eres Kuntur? He oído hablar de ti en la ciudad. Eres el nieto de Hatuntupaq, el Imperio Inca.- El niño casi escupió la papa de la sorpresa al oír aquello.

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes quién es en realidad el abuelito?

Antonio sonrió antes de contestar.

-Porque yo también soy una personificación de un territorio. Mi verdadero nombre es España.

-¿Dónde está eso? Jamás oí hablar de esas tierras.

-Mi casa está al otro lado del Océano. Está…mmm…mira.- Antonio sacó un mapa del bolsillo y lo extendió por el suelo para enseñárselo. Kuntur se acercó un poco para mirarlo y se quedó de piedra al descubrir que el mundo era mucho más grande de lo que se pensaba. Había más muchas tierras separadas de su continente por el agua.

-Es increíble, no sabía que existieran otras tierras al otro lado del océano ¿Y allí vive gente como tú? ¿También tienen la piel blanca y los ojos verdes? ¿Y tenéis más de esos animalitos tan lindos?

-Sí, la mayoría de la gente que vive allí tiene la piel blanca.- le iba explicando mientras doblaba el mapa.- Pero si te has fijado bien debajo de mi país hay otro continente. Allí vive gente con la piel más oscura que vosotros. Hace tiempo esa gente invadió mi país, y por eso algunos de mis habitantes pueden llegar a tener la piel muy oscura. No solo hay gente con ojos verdes como yo, si no también marrones y azules. Y su pelo puede ser negro, marrón, pelirrojo, rubio…Hay muchos animales de esos que te gustan. Se llaman caballos.

Kuntur atendía a todo con los ojos muy abiertos, asintiendo de vez en cuando. Todo lo que le estaba contando ese extranjero era fascinante y hacía volar su imaginación.

-Te enseñaré todas las cosas que hay en mi país. Kuntur ¡A partir de ahora vivirás conmigo!

El niño rápidamente salió de su ensoñación para mirarle

-¿Cómo?

-Que a partir de ahora yo cuidaré de ti. Estas tierras ahora son mías, y tú eres quien las representa.-

Antonio se levantó y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa. No había en su rostro nada de malicia o de amenaza, si no emoción y alegría, como quien recibe un regalo nuevo. Y solo dijo dos palabras que cambiarían el destino de Kuntur para siempre:

- ¡Ven conmigo!- El tono que usó para hablarle era dulce, aunque con una nota de autoridad que no permitía réplica alguna.

Kuntur miró la mano extendida. De alguna forma sabía lo que estaba pasando, podía sentirlo. Su tierra era suya, pero del mismo modo que antes había pertenecido a su abuelo, ahora pertenecía a aquel hombre de ojos verdes. Quizás eso era lo que había sentido durante el enfrentamiento en la plaza. ¿Pero y su abuelo? ¿Qué había sido de él? Sentía que seguía vivo en alguna parte de esas tierras. Pero que ya no tenía poder allí. En cambio Antonio se mostraba fuerte y seguro de poder dominar sus tierras, se las estaba reclamando. Tenía miedo. No sabía lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante. También sentía una pizca de odio desde lo más profundo de su ser, porque por su culpa era probable que jamás volviera a ver a Hatuntupaq… ¡Por Viracocha! ¿Qué hacer? ¿Debía salir corriendo? No, eso no. Si el destino quería que se encontrase allí en ese momento es porque así debía ser. Cerró los ojos…

…Y se dio cuenta de que al mismo tiempo empezaba a sentir fascinación por aquel extranjero. No parecía malo. Había llegado desde muy lejos, desde un lugar donde su imaginación no alcanzaba a imaginar. Todo lo que le rodeaba, desde su ropa hasta su idioma era fascinante para él. Y tenía la sonrisa más increíble que jamás hubiera visto. Una sonrisa así no podía ser mala porque brillaba como el mismísimo sol ¿Verdad? Como el sol del Imperio Inca. Y esos ojos verdes le inspiraban confianza. Dio un paso adelante y cogió la mano de Antonio. Se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba increíblemente cálida y que apretaba la suya con suavidad. Aquello hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco. Seguía teniendo miedo, seguía odiándole, pero al mismo tiempo empezaba a tenerle cierto aprecio y no quería separarse de él. Muchos sentimientos contradictorios en su corazón, creyó que de un momento a otro le iba a estallar de todo lo que tenía dentro. Pero sabía lo que quería. Quería conocerlo más. Quería saberlo todo sobre él, sobre su país, su idioma, su cultura. Todo. Quizás hasta podría llegar a ser importante para él.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante un instante, el primero de los muchos que compartirían juntos.

Porque en ese momento no tenían ni idea de lo importantes que iban a llegar a ser el uno para el otro.

Antonio lo tomó en brazos y lo sacó de allí. El español rió. Las plumas del tocado de Kuntur le hacían cosquillas en la nariz. El niño le miró. Hasta la forma en la que el otro se reía le llamaba la atención, porque era una risa que jamás había oído. Montaron a lomos del caballo del español. Kuntur se emocionó por poder al fin montar sobre uno de ellos.

-Si tanto te gustan te enseñaré a montarlos. Ahora vámonos.

-¡Espera! No puedo irme sin mi hermano.

-¿Tienes un hermano?- Le miró con algo de asombro ¿Pero cuantos niños había en ese continente? ¡Cada vez que iba a un sitio se encontraba con uno nuevo!- Muy bien, vamos a buscarlo. Tan solo dime en qué dirección debo ir.

Le indicó la dirección y ambos salieron a galope de Lima. Kuntur sintió en ese momento que dejaba atrás una etapa de su vida muy importante, pero que estaba a punto de empezar otra igualmente importante. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó que los rayos del sol y el viento le acariciasen el rostro.

"_Aywa, kuntur"_

-¿Abuelo?- El niño se volteó hacia atrás emocionado. Pero allí no había nadie.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-Adiós a ti también abuelo. Te juro que nunca me olvidaré de ti. Ni yo ni Waywa.

Y esa promesa la mantendría todos los días de su vida. Por mucho tiempo que pasara, por muchos nombres que recibiera o por muchas cosas que aprendiera, jamás se olvidaría de sus raíces Incas. Nunca.

Desde el día que hizo esa promesa habían pasado diez años.

Ahora vivía en Lima, en una casa de estilo europeo junto a Antonio, su hermano y otros niños. A algunos los conocía de antes, a otros no. Durante esos años había aprendido muchas cosas: ya sabía español, podía leer y escribir en ese idioma con bastante soltura, aunque todavía seguía teniendo errores. También había aprendido a tratar con los caballos.

Un día Antonio salió con él a dar un paseo. Lo llevó hasta la orilla de la playa y desde allí admiraron las obras de construcción que se estaba llevando a cabo para construir el puerto de Lima. El pequeño lo miró todo con los ojos muy atentos, hasta que la voz del español le hizo que le prestase atención.

-Kuntur, hay una cosa que debo decirte.

-Dale. Siempre que empiezas diciendo eso al final me acabas dando una sorpresa.

El español rió suavemente y se agachó para quedar a su altura.

-Cómo me conoces. Esta vez no es una sorpresa, más bien es algo que mis jefes quieren hacer. A partir de ahora tus tierras pasarán a llamarse Virreinato del Perú.

-¿Virreinato?-Ladeó la cabeza.- Suena a reyes. Suena… ¡Suena importante!

-¡Lo es, es importante!-Los ojos le brillaban de la emoción.- Eres el que más rápido ha aprendido español y asimilado mis costumbres. Además tus territorios son muy importantes. Y dicho sea de paso, eres el más obediente de todos.- España sonrió con algo de tristeza, recordando los problemas que había tenido para traer a ciertos niños como Manuel y Martín a su casa.- Por eso quiero recompensarte. Serás el corazón de mi imperio en América. Haré lo que sea para protegerte y siempre estaremos juntos ¿Qué te parece?

Kuntur batía palmas de la emoción.

-¡Es estupendo, me gusta!

España sonrió al verlo tan feliz. Luego pareció acordarse de algo.

-Ah, otra cosa, creo que ya va siendo hora de que te cambie el nombre.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi nombre? ¿No está bien?

-Es un nombre muy bonito. Pero el cura se pone nervioso cada vez que te llamo así. No quiero tener problemas con mis superiores, así que he pensado que lo mejor es que os cambie el nombre a todos. El tuyo es el que antes pensé.-Le acarició la mejilla.- ¿Te gustaría llamarte Miguel?

El pequeño frunció el ceño, no muy convencido.

-Dime lo que significa ese nombre y te diré si me gusta o no.

-Sabía que me ibas a decir eso. Por eso te busqué un nombre bonito. Significa "quien es como él", refiriéndose a Dios. Es decir, significa que es una persona poderosa y de confianza. Es el nombre de un ángel muy importante ¿Sabes lo que son los ángeles? Son criaturas bellísimas que viven en el cielo y tienen alas.

-¿Tienen alas? ¡Como el cóndor!-Le miró ilusionado.

-Como el cóndor.- El español rió.- Pero me pareció más adecuado porque es un nombre de ángel. Y tú eres un ángelito Miguel.

Kuntur, ahora llamado Miguel, miró para el suelo algo sonrojado. Antonio sonrió. Era increíble el cariño que le había cogido a ese niño. Nunca lo dejaría marchar de su lado. Jamás, aunque para ello tuviera que pelearse con quien hiciera falta. Se inclinó hacia él y lo abrazó suavemente. Miguel se quedó un poco sorprendido. Era la primera vez desde que le conocía que lo abrazaba. Tardó poco en corresponder al abrazo.

Se sentía contento. Ahora era un Virreinato. Y a pesar de todo sabía quién era. La promesa que hizo a su abuelo todavía perduraba en él.

Porque en el fondo siempre sería Kuntur. Un inca.

_Y ahora un par de aclaraciones: No he pretendido hacer un fan fic sobre la conquista española de Perú. Así que si vas a comentar algo de "malditosinvasoresespañoles" te ruego que te lo ahorres. Simplemente he pretendido hacer un fan fic sobre cómo fue el primer encuentro entre Miguel y Antonio._

_No tengo ni idea de idioma guaraní ni quechua XDD Así que si las palabras están mal lo siento, es culpa del traductor de google. Si alguien se pregunta cómo es que Antonio sabía quechua y guaraní, la respuesta es bien sencilla: cuando los conquistadores españoles llegaron allí, tuvieron que aprender las lenguas indígenas para poder comunicarse con ellos y evangelizarlos. Ahora si, las palabras:_

_-__ Kullayki: Te quiero._

_- Mba'éichapa y __Allimanni: "hola" en guaraní y quechua, respectivamente._

_-Viracocha es uno de los dioses principales de la religión incaica._

_-__ Manco Cápac y Mamá ocllo son los míticos fundadores de Cuzco._


End file.
